A touch sensing type input apparatus including a touch panel is known in which a selection target item in an operation image area displayed on a display is selected with a selection operation on the touch panel to implement an input operation of the selection target item (see Patent Document 1, for example).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-029917